


Хочется осени

by winni_w



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осень и Лето</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочется осени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в отклик и в подарок на это:  
> Воздух пахнет сентябрем и свежестью. Хочется идти, бежать, лететь.  
> Туда, где никто не ждет. Где под ногами хрустят желтые листья и  
> редкие лужи покрыты прозрачной корочкой льда. Где птичьи стаи  
> разрезают небо клином, а душу пронзительными криками.  
> Где солнце греет кожу, а ветер острый и холодный, как нож.  
> Хочется свободы внутренней и подчинения физического.  
> Боли хочется, чтобы почувствовать себя живой.  
> Хочется умереть от нежности и раствориться в ком-то.  
> Плакать, кричать, смеяться навзрыд, срывать голос. Беззвучно.  
> Хочется осени.  
> (с) j-pervert
> 
> Беты: Прелесть Дженни, venice_10.

Дыхание вырвалось белым паром. Джаред дохнул еще раз, опираясь на мраморные перила балкона.  
\- Смотри-ка, совсем уже осень.  
Шеннон задумчиво кивнул и уселся с ногами на подоконник открытого окна.  
Сверху к ним спланировал рыжий лист, словно знак симпатии от клена рядом. Взъерошенный Джаред поежился, пряча пальцы в длинные рукава толстовки. Старший вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух, затянулся и, как дракон, выпустил густой клуб дыма.  
Младший же смотрел на лужи от вчерашнего дождя, уже покрывшиеся ломким льдом. На хрупкой корочке искрился розовый рассвет. Чистовымытое солнце чуть пригревало, а горло порой холодил резкий ветерок. Лето подтянул ворот свитера повыше и так и замер, уложив голову на ладони, локтями опираясь на перила.  
\- Ну, теперь ты скажешь, чего не спишь? - Шеннон перевел взгляд с багрянца и позолоты отельных кленов на всклокоченную шевелюру младшего.  
\- Не знаю, - буркнули из-под синего свитера.   
\- А подробней? - старший покрутил сигарету пальцами.  
\- Не знаю я.  
Кудлатая голова склонилась так, что вместо блондинистого затылка Шеннон видел розовое солнце. "Забавно" - мелькнула мысль. - "Солнцеголовый. Пойдет в песню". Он затянулся сигаретой еще.  
\- Шен... У тебя было когда-нибудь такое чувство... Что ты не принадлежишь этому миру. Что ты здесь чужой. И вообще не на своем месте...  
Старший Лето плавно соскользнул с подоконника на балкон и, подойдя к брату, обнял его за тонкие плечи.  
\- Было, - просто сказал он.  
\- Тогда скажи мне, - Джаред взглянул на его профиль. - Отчего это?  
Шеннон молча затушил окурок в пепельнице. Внизу на дорожках перепархивали золотые листья. Как высохшие бабочки. Как белые пряди на лбу Джареда. Старший обнял брата покрепче, словно боясь, что тот улетит вместе с бесприютной листвой.   
\- Шен, я так устал, - прошептал Джаред. - Чувствую себя белкой в чертовом колесе. Все такое яркое снаружи, сверкает и плещет, а я бегу внутри рамы безостановочно. Люди вокруг в кабинках таращатся на меня, как на диво дивное, радуются, в ладоши хлопают... Хотят... А я бегу. Ничего не чувствуя. Кроме работы. Шен, мне хочется свободы...  
Конечно. Старший знал, что рано или поздно брат заговорит именно так. Он это предвидел.  
А Шеннон давно не свободен. Совсем в другом смысле. И сейчас сказать бы об этом вслух, захлебнуться в признании, услышать ясное "да-нет"!.. Но он молчал. И лишь обнял брата крепче, касаясь губами белого виска в безответной, совсем не братской нежности.


End file.
